plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch Hazel (PvZH)
255px |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = End of turn: Destroy a random Zombie and make a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up there. |flavor text = Zombies are always trying to build a bridge out of her.}} Witch Hazel is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play and has 3 . She does not have any traits, and her ability makes a on a random lane, then instantly destroys the zombie on that lane at the end of every turn, starting from the turn she is played. This ability activates even if the lane is occupied by two plants or on an aquatic lane, and the Puff-Shroom will either be made on another random lane or not be made at all. She was introduced in update 1.18.13 for the Lawn of Doom Weekly Event, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Her ability is a reference to how she "transforms" zombies into Puff-shrooms (technically destroying them) in Plants vs Zombies 2. Her description is a reference to the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where a group of villagers are trying to figure out if a woman is a witch. During the conversation, a villager suggests to build a bridge out of the woman, to see if she is made of wood and is, therefore, a witch. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: End of turn:' Destroy a random Zombie and make a 1 /1 with Team-Up there. *'Set:' Event Card description Zombies are always trying to build a bridge out of her. Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.16 * |1 }} Update 1.26.3 * |3 }} Strategies With Despite her stats being weak for her cost, she can destroy a random zombie regardless of health and make a Puff-Shroom played in the same lane that zombie is destroyed. Keep in mind that this plant is clearly luck-based as she can devastatingly get rid of either a stronger zombie or a weaker one on the field. You will also want to take note that if she manages to destroy a zombie in the water, a Puff-Shroom will not be made there as Puff-Shroom does not have the Amphibious trait. If Go-Nuts are on the field, all Team-Up plants will get +1 every turn as long as Witch Hazel has zombies to destroy. If you want Witch Hazel to target the zombie that you want it to destroy, simply try to destroy all other zombies to improve her chances. Overall, she can be a useful plant if used correctly. Each hero has their own uses with Witch Hazel: *Nightcap can use this plant to his advantage as he can use Astro-Shrooms to do damage to the zombie hero every time a Puff-Shroom is made from Witch Hazel's ability. The Puff-Shrooms made from Witch Hazel can also be useful in a mushroom deck with Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom. Nightcap can also use any extra Puff-Shrooms made to make extra Pineclones but also remove this plant. Finally, Nightcap can give Witch Hazel strength so that she can defend herself. * and Beta-Carrotina can protect this plant with and other high-health plants. They can also use Pecanolith, Spineapple, or Loco Coco to allow Witch Hazel to attack back, although her Puff-Shrooms do not fit well with any. They can also use to prevent Witch Hazel from taking damage, although Citron also has superpowers that can protect her such as . They can also boost her health with Photosynthesizer. *Green Shadow can boost her with boosting cards such as Savage Spinach, Vegetation Mutation, and Fertilize to prevent her (and her Puff-Shrooms) from being destroyed easily. She can also play Onion Rings to make Witch Hazel a 4 /4 , although Onion Rings won't be able to affect the Puff-Shrooms she makes. However, she should watch out for Rocket Science. She can also play to give it Untrickable to block it from zombie tricks. * can use her in her flower decks where can heal her health while any zombie that hurts Witch Hazel will be destroyed by Briar Rose. Against While her stats are weak for 4 , her ability can destroy your stronger zombies while making a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up there. Her ability also bypasses the Untrickable trait, so using Parasol Zombie won't protect them from Witch Hazel either. But luckily, her ability is completely luck-based, so filling the field with weak zombies can increase the chances of Witch Hazel not targeting strong zombies you have on the board. To take care of her easily, Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Zombot's Wrath can easily destroy her. End of turn abilities do not count as attacks, so using Freeze against her will not prevent her from transforming zombies, and she won't un-freeze after doing so. Gallery WitchHazelwillnowBugyou.jpg|Witch Hazel's statistics WitchHazelCard2.jpg|Witch Hazel's card Witch Hazel cardface.png|Witch Hazel's card image Cute but useless.png|HD Witch Hazel Witch Hazel PvZH.png|Witch Hazel's sprites WitchHazelInGame.jpg|Witch Hazel on the field WitchHazelAttacking.jpg|Witch Hazel attacking WitchHazelHurt.jpg|Witch Hazel hurt WitchHazelDestroyed.jpg|Witch Hazel destroyed Frozen Shielded Witch Hazel.jpg|Shielded Witch Hazel frozen WitchHazelAdPvZH.jpg|Witch Hazel on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom Bundle 2A76E9CD-53B3-4602-B25A-EC547CF5E39C.jpeg|Witch Hazel on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom Bundle Old 27D1D872-7AD6-457A-8ADF-1CB4C031CF5B.png|Witch Hazel's statistics WItchHazelUnlocked.jpg|Witch Hazel unlocked WitchHazelHealthStrength.jpg|Witch Hazel with 1 due to Pecanolith's ability Screenshot 2018-02-04-06-03-14-1.png|Rolling Stone being played on Witch Hazel Witch.jpg|Witch Hazel's card WitchHazelGrayedOutCard.png|Witch Hazel's grayed out card Witch Hazel with Garlic.jpg|Witch Hazel on the field Witch Hazel and her ability.jpg|Witch Hazel activating her ability Boosted and Two Traited Witch Hazel.png|Witch Hazel with a star icon on her strength Trivia *Her ability animation in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and that in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes are different from each other; in Plants vs Zombies 2, she wriggles her "hairs" and fires a purple bolt at the zombie, but in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, she "claps" using her "hairs" instead. See also * Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Flower cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Lawn of Doom Category:Instant-kill plants